


Always Protect you

by laraluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraluthor/pseuds/laraluthor
Summary: “You’re parents are extremely overprotective and hired me to be your bodyguard” - dailyau on tumblr (except Lillian isn’t overprotective she just doesn’t trust Lena)orKara Danvers is hired as Lena Luthor’s bodyguard in the wake of the infamous Lex Luthor scandal, and Kara discovers that maybe not all Luthor’s are bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is my first ever fic (at least that i am posting) so i really hope you enjoy it, and any feedback would be really appreciated, thanks

The Luthor Mansion took her breath away, but not in the usual sense, because it wasn’t beautiful but grand, and dark. Kara couldn’t help but feel her usual upbeat mood decrease in the presence of the house.

She had only met the Luthor’s once, and even then she had only met Lillian, not her daughter, and she had never been to the house.

It was intimidating, that was Kara’s first impression, it was too big, too dark and too old to be a place people lived in, but they did Kara reminded herself as she pressed the modern buzzer that stood out against every other feature of the door.

She only had to wait, what felt like a few seconds for someone to come and let her inside, and it was definitely not enough time to prepare herself for what the inside was like. She had wondered if it would be homely inside, with pictures on the walls and bright lights, and only the outside was cold and dark. But the exterior aesthetic of the house was replicated inside, with dark wood flooring and dark wallpaper with old lights. It definitely did not reflect a home, there were no pictures of the family or anything.

She followed the maid into the living room, where Lillian and Lena Luthor were waiting for her. The living room was as sparsely decorated as the rest of the house, and she didn’t know why she expected anything else.

She shook Lillian’s hand, thanking her for letting her into her home, and trusting her with the safety of her daughter. Lillian shrugged Kara’s thanks off, before quickly introducing Lena to her, excusing herself, leaving the two young women alone.

Kara sat down besides Lena, she was surprised at how uncomfortable the sofa was, but at least it was in keeping with the rest of the mansion. “I don’t need a bodyguard you know” Lena spoke up, not turning to face Kara, her voice cold, a fact which Kara tried to ignore.

“Well your mother seems to think you do” Kara responded, keeping her voice even and void of any particular emotions. “She’s not my mother” Lena snapped in response, “anyway, she doesn’t care about my safety. only her own and Lex’s.”

Kara turned to fully face her, a questioning look in her eye, “she doesn’t want me incriminating her, or Lex even more. That’s why you’re here, to stop me talking to press.” Lena explained. Kara softened her look as she felt sadness fill her at the way Lena spoke about her mothers feelings towards her. “That’s not the only reason, I’m also here to protect you from anyone who may have grudges against Lex, and can’t get to him, so take their anger out on his sister.” Kara explained, trying to keep the sadness she felt hidden.

“It wouldn’t get them very far, Lex and Lillian don’t care about me anymore” Lena whispered, and before giving Kara a chance to respond, she spoke again, “okay, well i need to go to the library, so-“ Lena questioned, waiting for instructions Kara guessed. “Okay well you go get your stuff, and I will meet you in my car” Kara spoke standing up, not wanting to stay in the house a second longer.

Lena clearly felt the same, as it wasn’t three minutes before the dark haired girl slipped into the back seat, giving Kara the address of the library.

Kara had to come inside with Lena, it was her job, well she didn’t she could’ve waited outside, but instead she sat across from Lena, at one of the tables and alternated between reading and online shopping on her phone.

They spent a few hours in the library but Kara could hardly complain, this was one of the most lax jobs she had in a long time, plus Lena seemed a lot more relaxed working away on her laptop, than she did in the Luthor mansion.

When Lena seemed content with the work she had accomplished today she packed her stuff away and the two of them walked back to where she had parked.

“Where to now Miss Luthor?” Kara asked as she fiddled with her radio, trying to reduce the static slightly, “LuthorCorp please, I need to go check on something that we’ve been working on.” Lena spoke softly, before quickly adding, “and please call me Lena, Danvers.” Kara nodded her head, as she set her sat nav for LuthorCorp.

Unlike in the library Kara was not allowed up the elevator in LuthorCorp, so the two hours Lena was there Kara spent in the Starbucks next door. Lena came and joined her in Starbucks after she was finished, ordering her own drink and getting Kara another drink.

“You didn’t have to you know” Kara smiled at Lena as she placed the second coffee in front of her, “I know, but I felt bad about making you wait around for me all day.” Lena whispered looking down at her drink, and Kara’s smile grew at the sentiment, “Lena it’s my job, it’s what Lillian pays me to do” Kara says, trying to alleviate the other woman’s guilt, “but thank you” she added before taking a sip.

They drank in silence, before Lena informed her, she was ready to go back to the Luthor mansion. The drive was silent too besides the radio which Kara left on, because she was pretty sure Lena enjoyed it too.

She hand Lena a piece of paper with her phone number on, “to call or text me whenever you want picking up” Kara told her, smiling softly at her. She waited on the drive until Lena was safe inside the mansion before she backed off the drive heading back into the city, to her apartment.

She unlocked her apartment, to find her elder sister sat on her sofa, warm takeout on the coffee table, the smell filling her apartment. She slipped down besides Alex, “not that i don’t appreciate the company and the food, but i though you were spending tonight with Maggie.” Kara asked, as she sat on the edge of the seat looking through the bag.

“Yeah, but i wanted to see how your first day went.” Alex asked her, “because I’ve heard a lot of things about how they treat staff.” she added. Kara sat up, the bag of potstickers in her hand, “Yeah, I know, but I’m not working for Lillian, it’s Lena, her adopted daughter.” Kara explained before adding “and she’s nice” she started eating the potstickers, before Alex took them from her hand, mumbling share.

“as long as you are happy.” Alex said before cuddling closer to her younger sister, flicking through the tv for something to watch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter than the first but i kinda just wanted to write this so I can get into more stuff but thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy is anyway!

Kara woke up to her alarm, and sun streaming through her window. She rubbed her eyes to wake herself up more, and figuring that Lena wouldn’t want to leave for a few hours she started with her usual daily routine.

Shortly after getting dressed for the day Kara’s phone buzzed, with a text from Lena, it was short, just her asking if she could pick her up in half an hour, she replied of course, quickly gathering her stuff up and heading to the building’s garage.

She pulled onto the drive, she didn’t even have to stop the car before the door was swung open and Lena was walking across the drive, climbing into the back seat. “Hey Lena” Kara spoke softly, smiling at her, “hi Danvers” she replied once Kara’s attention was on the road.

Their first stop was the library again, they both sat on their laptops, Kara had brought her laptop this time so she could be more productive, opposite each other at a table again.

They worked until around 1pm when they both started to get hungry, Kara was thankful when Lena brought up lunch, because she would’ve felt slightly weird asking. They walked down the street together, “So where do you want to go for lunch Lena?” Kara asked her. Lena thought for a few moments before replying to her “Taco Bell.”

Kara started walking down the street, figuring it would be easier to walk the few streets rather than drive. Lena walked besides her, both of them in a comfortable silence. 

The place was almost empty besides a few tables filled with others about their own age, Kara figured it was due to the fact that it was past most people’s lunch hours. It only took a few moments for their food to be ready, in which time Lena had chosen a table by the window. 

She placed the tray down, “Window seat, you can tell a lot about someone from where they chose to sit.” Kara offered as a conversation started but noticing that her comment made Lena fidget slightly she spoke up again, “I like sitting at the window too.” she added sitting down opposite Lena.

“It’s fun to people watch” Lena spoke up, avoiding eye contact with her by looking out the window, “It’s even more fun to make up weird scenarios for them.” Kara added as a woman wearing a grey hat with feathers passed, “she has clearly just been to a pigeon wedding and she had to fit in because she was the only non pigeon, hence the pigeon feather hat.” Kara joked as she saw a real smile form on Lena’s lips, “I don’t think those were pigeon feathers Kara.” she replied, a slight happy lilt in her voice that the other woman had never heard from her before.

“Did you make her hat Lena?” Kara questioned, trying to make her voice sound as serious as possible despite the laughter she was holding in. “Well no, but they didn’t look like pigeon feath-“ Lena started before Kara cut her off, “and I suppose your the resident pigeon expert in Metropolis.” that earned Kara a real laugh from Lena it was small but she was counting it.

“Your turn Lena” the blonde said picking up her taco, waiting for her to come up with her own story. Lena’s forehead started to crinkle slightly, the way it did when working in the library. 

“I’m no good at this” Lena sighed in defeat, turning to look back at Kara who had almost half a taco in her mouth, and saw a light appear behind Lena’s green eyes “well this girl had clearly recently been shrunk to a normal size so she fits in with society but clearly has not been taught how much food she can fit in her mouth now, so is currently trying to fit an entire taco into a human mouth.”

When Kara finally swallowed she could come to her own defence, “the more i eat in one bite, the less likely filling is to go everywhere” she explained to the other girl who raised her perfect dark eyebrow. “No, go back to the giant story, i like that better.”

Eventually, they ran out of excuses to stay inside the fast food restaurant, under the fluorescent lights, smiling together. They walked back onto the concrete street heading in the direction of LuthorCorp for Lena to continue working on her project.

A few hours of Kara shopping and then sitting in Starbucks had passed when Lena joined her once more in the mostly quiet coffee shop, despite Kara’s attempts at small talk they spent most of the time in a some what comfortable silence before they finish their drinks and Lena informed Kara she was ready to go back to the Luthor Mansion.

The next few week that passed followed the similar structure of their first two days. Kara had to admit this was one of the easiest jobs she had ever had, at least for now it was.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i just felt like dropping my social media down here incase you wanna say hi or have any requests or anything; twitter & tumblr - @laraluthor (i’m a lot, lot more active on twitter so-)


End file.
